Dragonfly
by che24
Summary: "Aku teringat padamu ge, saat melihatnya,"/ "Kau menyamakanku dengan capung?" / Aku masih seekor capung —dragonfly / pemikiran seorang yang polos tentang naga dan 'kemampuan terbang / OneShot / KrisTao/TaoRis


_Asap yang mengebul berwarna abu-abu pekat nyaris hitam. Hawa dengan suhu yang cukup tinggi memberikan informasi jika baru saja ada yang terlalap oleh semburan sang naga._

_Di satu gedung tinggi meski bukan yang tertinggi, sosok bersisik yang melegenda itu berdiri dengan tingkat keangkuhan tak tertandingi. Mata tajamnya menatap pada satu titik yang jauhnya hampir 10 mil dari tempatnya jika dihitung dengan rumus phytagoras._

_Hembusan napasnya dengan percikan api yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya dan terpaan lembut beserta desiran halus sang bayu yang menyertai kepakan pelan sayapnya, menunjukan dua sekutu setia masih menyertainya, sang bayu —ketenangan— dan si api —kemarahan._

_Sekali helaan napas dua sekutu menyertai, meminta sang bayu melingkupi dirinya dan mengharap sang api sedikit reda sementara waktu. Pusaran itu mengelilingi tubuh sang naga dalam beberapa saat, hingga perlahan pusaran mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali._

_Meninggalkan sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang —hampir kuning kecoklatan terang, dengan mata keemasan milik sang naga pada kedua tatapannya._

_Sang naga menunjukkan wujudnya setelah berhasil melumpuhkan semua bagian kota kecil. Meluluh lantakan harapan dan keinginan, menghabisi penduduk disetiap sudut kota, menulikan diri dari teriakan permohonan yang terdengar bagai ribuan ratapan tak berarti baginya, membutakan mata keemasan dan hatinya dari cinta yang sempat ia rasakan —sejenak._

_Seringaian tersemat di sudut bibirnya, meski ekspresi datar tak berubah, mendapatkan wujud yang ia inginkan._

_Masih dengan mata menyalang pada titik 10 mil darinya, ia mencoba tak peduli_

_Sang naga mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan selain_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya._

.

.

.

.

.

Narasi berakhir, kain berwarna merah tertutup perlahan, lampu terang meredup dan akhirnya kelam menggantikan.

'Plok-plok-plok'

Suara riuh menggeser kehadiran keheningan yang hanya bertahan sepersekian detik setelah kain tertutup dan lampu padam.

Sekali lagi kain berwarna merah itu terbuka menampakkan beberapa manusia yang menunduk memberikan penghormatan atas apresiasi yang mereka terima.

"Drama yang bagus," guman pemuda dengan surai kelamnya di antara riuh tepuk tangan dan rentetan pujian yang mengalir dari puluhan bibir di ruangan pertunjukan itu. "Dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik dengan kau sebagai pemeran utamanya, WuFan-ge."

Pemuda itu menatap pada sosok dengan baju serba putih, celana putih, kemeja putih, bahkan kain dibelakang punggung layaknya super hero —_superman _yang juga berwarna putih, helaian rambut pirangnya membingkai struktur wajah ovalnya yang sempurna.

Pemeran sang naga terangkuh karena kemampuan terbangnya.

Wu Yifan, namun pemuda itu hanya memanggilnya WuFan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Dragonfly**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance  
**

**Cast: WuFan - ZiTao**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Sekali lagi che mencoba menggunakan POV orang pertama pelaku sampingan seperti ff 'Separated'**

**Kau — WuFan || Dia — ZiTao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia..

Laki-laki muda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, sosok mahkluk yang beberapa hari yang lalu kubenci. Saat ia tertarik pada eksistensiku yang biasanya tenggelam tanpa sisa diantara kelompoknya.

Tanpa perhatian.

Aku menikmatinya, tapi dia—

.

.

.

.

—menghancurkannya.

.

Menghancurkan, menebas, dan merenggut kebebasan yang aku miliki.

Saat mata pandanya menatap kearahku —pada saat itu— dan tangannya terulur memenjarakan tubuh ringkihku tanpa mengerti apa keinginannya.

Aku tetap membencinya hingga kemarin saat membawaku dalam stoples kaca bening sebagai tempat tinggalku saat ini, membawaku ke halaman belakang kampus —begitu katanya.

Saat aku melihat dia duduk dan memangku stoples kacaku yang diletakkan di atas tumpukan buku-buku tebalnya.

Aku mengingat wajahnya saat itu.

.

.

.

"_Draco," suara lembutnya menghampiri indera pendengaranku. Aku mengacuhkannya, masih merasa kesal meski kini ia memberikan tempat tinggal untukku, jika stoples bening dengan potongan ranting penuh kuncup-kuncup cherry blosom yang berwarna merah jambu ini bisa disebut sebagai habitat baru ciptaannya untukku._

_Dia memanggilku Draco —seenaknya, tanpa mempedulikan apa aku menyukai nama panggilan itu._

_Aku tak lagi merasakan helaian angin saat ia menangkapku._

"_Kau tahu saat melihatmu aku teringat seseorang yang aku cintai," bisiknya._

_Ketertarikan dalam kalimat dan nada dalam setiap ucapannya membuatku memutar tubuhku._

_Dia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang jarang sekali bisa aku temukan dalam kerumunan mahkluk sepertinya. Tiba-tiba dia merengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan bola mata kelamnya yang menatap ke arah langit musim semi._

"_Aku minta maaf mengurungmu seperti ini," ucapan penuh penyesalan terlantun dari bibir peachnya._

_Sedikit rasa kesal dan bosanku terkikis melihat senyumannya._

"_Tapi aku sedang membutuhkan teman bercerita untuk membunuh kekhawatiranku. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada Baekhyun-hyung dia akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Luhan hyung? Dia terlalu sibuk dengan teman kencannya yang baru," jelasnya._

_Aku menatapnya dengan bola mataku yang bulat sempurna —mungkin. Kini dia menumpukan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya yang tertumpuk. Raut wajahnya membuatku berpikir pasti dia sedang memiliki masalah yang sangat menguras mentalnya._

"_Saat aku melihatmu terpisah dari kelompokmu yang tengah berkerumun menyambut musim panas, seakan kau tidak bisa..." kau terdiam sejenak menatap ke dalam bola mataku lagi._

_._

—_ya tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau. Kau seakan tak bisa menghambur dengan kelompokmu."_

_Seandainya aku tengah melakukan sesuatu, misal makan, aku yakin aku akan tersedak liurku sendiri. Itu pun seandainya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana tersedak._

_Aku terbuai, terbuai, terbuai dalam tatapan sendunya._

_Terbuai dalam presepsinya yang mengejutkanku karena ketepatan tebakannya, tepat seratus persen. Aku tidak bisa membaur, bukan tidak mau membaur._

"_Kau mau kan mendengarkanku?"_

_._

_Apa yang bisa aku jawab, bahkan mengeluarkan suara pun aku tidak yakin dia mengerti artinya._

_Saat itu senja ketika ia masih setia memandangiku dengan matanya telah mengakhiri sesi berceritanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sekali lagi aku menarik kesimpulan tak beralasan. Seberapa berat beban yang ia pikul, hingga ekspresi kelelahan luar biasa bergelayut dalam wajah tirusmu?_

"_Baby," suara yang terdengar menggema menggetarkan gendang pendengarannya membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya._

_Sosok-MU datang dan memberikan memori pertama kali dalam otak miniku. Aku yakin aku bisa mengingatmu._

_Sosok tinggimu dengan helai pirangmu menghampirinya, mengambil posisi di sisi kanannya._

"_Sudah selesai?" ucapnya pelan, matanya masih sendu menatapmu._

_Kau mengerutkan alis tebalmu, mencoba meraba dalam ketidak tahuan apa yang menyebabkannya memandangmu dengan tatapan sendunya?_

_Desir angin kau biarkan lewat, keheningan kau biarkan melingkupi kita. Apa kau tidak sadar ini membosankan hanya melihat kau dan dirinya saling menatap?_

"_Kau menungguku, baby?" tanyamu mencoba mengumpulkan setidaknya penanda-penanda yang merujuk pada petanda._

_Petanda tatapan sendunya._

_Dia mengangguk dengan senyum polosnya, kau terkekeh melihat senyuman itu. Sepertinya itu senyuman favoritmu._

"_Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang," ujarmu, tanganmu terulur menyapu surai arangnya, setelahnya kau menatap ke arahku yang stoples kacaku tergeletak di meja kayu yang mulai mengusam karena pengaruh suhu._

_Kerutan keningmu kembali membuat alis tebalmu menyatu._

"_Dragonfly?" gumanmu heran, kau melemparkan pandangan bingung kepadanya yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"_

_Dia memandangmu lalu menatapku, "Dia akan menjadi temanku," sahutnya._

_Hangat._

_Seandainya ia bisa melihat wajahku merona. Syukurlah dia, bahkan kau tak bisa melihatnya. Dia mengatakan aku temannya? Entah kenapa perasaanku membuncah mendengar keposesifannya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu._

"_Jadi Baekhyun tidak berbohong saat melihatmu mencoba menangkap satu diantara puluhan capung beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan kau berhasil mendapatkan satu?" kalimatmu tercampur dalam alunan tawamu._

_Entah hanya aku saja yang merasakannya atau mungkin dia juga merasakannya, tawamu —elegan._

_Dia menatapku lembut. Tak menghiraukan tatapan bingungmu, jemari lentikmu menyentuh gelas kaca stoples, menarik stoples berisi diriku dan tengkai penuh kuncup cherry blossom ke arahmu. "Hei kau sudah kuberi nama Draco, tapi kau belum tahu namaku kan?"_

_Aku memandangnya menunggu kalimat selanjutnya._

"_Aku ZiTao dan ini kekasihku WuFan-ge" dia memeluk lenganmu yang terbalut T-shirt dengan lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis berwarna hitam-merah, sedangkan ia memakai T-shirt dengan motif senada denganmu hanya warnanya hitam-putih._

"_Aku teringat padamu ge, saat melihatnya," ungkapmu lagi._

_Sekali lagi ia berhasil membuatmu tertegun, kali ini bukan hanya kau yang tertegun aku juga tertegun mendengar ungkapan polosnya._

"_Kau menyamakanku dengan capung?"_

_Yah... aku capung —dragonfly._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Wajah ZiTao yang aku benci saat teringat padamu, kini terkuak lagi dari ingatan miniku.

"Kau tahu Draco," desisnya. "Dia sedang sibuk berlatih untuk drama selanjutnya bahkan dia sering lupa makan, sering melupakan tugasnya, sering melupakan kesehatannya dan mungkin saja dia juga mulai melupakanku."

ZiTao menggigit bibirnya ketika kembali tertarik pada ruang keterkhawatirannya akan eksistensinya di orbit hidupmu.

Hei WuFan, apa kau melupakannya. Melupakan sosok dengan mata panda dan tatapan polosnya?

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tumpukan lengannya, mataku menangkap getaran pada bahunya. Dia menangis lagi karenamu?

Gema langkah kaki di akhir musim semi menggelitik indera pendengaranku, aku yakin inderanya juga terusik, tapi dia lebih memilih tetap menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk antara lengan dan tubuhnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, menarik sudut bibir mungilku saat melihat surai pirangmu.

Dengan raut khawatir kau mendekatinya, mendekati ZiTao yang tengah mengunci diri dalam lingkup kekhawatiran yang ia ciptakan —menurutku.

Hampir satu minggu jika aku tidak salah menghitung dia membawaku kemana pun, bahkan ketika ia melihatmu dari luar ruang latihan dramamu. Sedikit banyak aku mulai bisa memahami bagaimana dia dan bagaimana dirimu.

Dirinya yang sering khawatir dan dirimu yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Dirinya yang pesimis pada pesonanya dan dirimu yang terperosok dalam pesonanya.

Jadi aku tahu kini kau mengkhawatirkannya. Seorang WuFan mengkhawatirkan ZiTao, itu hal yang wajar dalam pandanganku selama hampir seminggu ini.

Kau mengguncang bahunya yang masih bergetar, menyelipkan dalam celah kecil antara kepala dan tubuhnya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan lembut dan membuatnya beradu pandang dengan kelembutan yang teralir dari hezel kembar milikmu.

"Waeyo baby?" tanyamu diantara kegiatanmu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir bagai anak sungai menggunakan ibu jarimu.

Dia tersentak mendapati kehadiranmu di hadapannya.

"Gwaenchana."

Selalu! Selalu! Selalu! Kata itu.

Kau tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaanmu pada jawabannya, kau terlalu mengenal kekasihmu hingga kau tahu saat ia tengah berbohong atau jujur. Tapi kau membiarkannya, membiarkannya merasa tenang dengan kepercayaan palsumu.

"Kau sedang khawatir kan?" bisikmu menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arahmu, mengangkat dengan mudah dan memangkunya. Merebahkan kepalanya di ceruk lehermu.

"WuFan ge tahu?" balasnya dengan nada heran.

Kau terkekeh mengelus helai kelamnya, membiarkan ia membalas pelukanmu.

"Taozi tidak bisa berbohong pada gege," katamu membanggakan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuatmu tak tahan dan mengecupnya sekilas, menghasilkan rona merah muda di pipi gembilnya.

Aku terkekeh —meski tak terdengar, melihat tingkah mesummu dan tingkah malu-malunya, oh indahnya.

"Euum, aku khawatir kau melupakanku, kau kan dikelilingi teman wanita dan laki-laki yang tertarik padamu" ujarnya seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya semakin dalam di ceruk lehermu. Aku tahu ia menikmati aromamu, seperti kau yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Menyentuhkan hidung bangirmu di sepanjang tulang lehernya. Menghirup aromanya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku sedang sibuk dengan drama baru untuk festival musim panas tahun ini," gumanmu seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat di leher putihnya.

"Euung," gumannya pelan, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seandainya aku bisa berteriak girang aku akan bersorak-sorai melihat keintiman kalian, tapi masalahnya yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memandang dan mengepak pelan sayap tipis rapuhku.

"Kau ingin apa sebagai permintaan maafku?" kau merenggangkan pelukanmu mencoba menatap wajah manis yang telah menjadi bahan adiktif hari-harimu.

"Aku ingin yang gege berikan pada ulang tahunku beberapa minggu yang lalu," aku masih bisa mendengar bisikkannya meski ia mendekatkan bibir peach itu di lembar daun telingamu.

Kau memandangnya tak percaya, mencari sebuah keraguan di raut wajahnya untuk memberikan setidaknya sebuah alasan untuk menolak keinginannya.

Tapi kau tidak menemukannya.

Kau hanya menemukan keinginannya, menemukan keinginan yang sama besarnya dengan keinginanmu.

Aku tergugu melihat komunikasi pasif di antara kau dan dia. instingku mengarahkanku untuk merassakan atmosfer yang melingkupi dirimu dan dirinya.

Hasrat.

Yah aku yakin, aku tidak pernah salah dengan instingku.

Hasrat.

.

.

.

Hasrat ingin memiliki dan dimiliki — Hasrat memadu kasih.

.

.

Aku yakin wajahku merona saat melihatmu meraup tubuhny adalam gendonganmu dan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih stoples berisi diriku.

.

.

.

Aku masih seekor capung —_dragonfly._

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak semburat jingga mulai menghias cakrawala di ujung sana, cakrawala yang terbatas horizon yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanku melewati gelas kaca stoples dan gelas kaca jendela tanpa gorden di sebuah ruangan.

Hanya bias redup lampu tidur dari satu sisi tempat tidur berukuran king size di tengah ruangan ini yang mendukung penglihatanku.

Aku mendengus —meski tak berarti, melihat onggokan di atas tempat tidur yang baru saja mengakhiri acara memadu kasihnya sejak kemarin sore. Melihat onggokan itu melepaskan hasrat mereka demi mengikis kekhawatiran dan mengembalikan sebuah kepercayaan.

Erangan yang mengganggu syaraf pendengaranku entah kenapa membuatku tertegun karena tidak merasa itu tidak seharusnya. Menurutku itu wajar.

Kau menenangkannya, menenangkan ZiTao kekasihmu dengan sentuhan lembutmu, dengan kecupan memabukanmu dengan untaian kalimat yang mengalun merayu dari bibir merahmu.

Dia, ZiTao seakan terbawa dalam semua usahamu menenangkan kekhawatirannya akan dirimu. Mendesah lembut karena sentuhanmu, mengerang lemah saat kecupanmu menguasai kekuasaannya, mengecup berkali-kali bibir merahmu dengan peachnya saat kau mengalunkan kalimat rayuan.

Sangat terasa wajar.

Namun, satu hal yang aku tahu... Kau, WuFan, dan dia, kekasihmu, ZiTao belum tertidur.

'Sreek'

Sedikit suara membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku pada dirimu dan ZiTao.

"Gege aku tidak melarangmu sibuk dengan dramamu," gumannya. Kau tersenyum merapatkan pelukanmu, mengusir sedikit hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang canggih. "Tapi aku melarangmu melupakan kesehatanmu."

Kau terkekeh, "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kesehatanku ZiTao," balasmu.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu dengan dramamu, tapi aku melarangmu mengabaikan tugasmu," lanjutnya. "Kau tidak tahu saja ge, ibumu meneleponku terus karena dia mendapat laporan dari Luhan ge kau sering terlambat mengumpulkan tugas."

Bibirnya mengerucut, satu hal yang membuatmu selalu lepas kendali. Cepat dan dengan ahli kau mencuri satu kecupan lagi darinya.

"LuHan selalu ember, dia pengadu."

Dia terkekeh mendengar gerutuanmu, "Aku tidak akan melarangmu bermain drama karena satu tahun yang lalu saat kau memerankan sang naga, aku terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya padamu."

"Aku tahu pesonaku," sikap narsismu tiba-tiba muncul, membuatmu mendapatkan pukulan ringan di bahu bidangmu.

"Ada lagi?" tanyamu setelah dia menghentikan pukulan-pukulan lembut (?)nya

Dia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak melarangmu bermain drama, asal..."

.

.

.

Eerrr... kau tidak melupakanku dan membuatku khawatir."

.

.

.

Dengan mantap kau mengangguk.

"Kau tahu alasanku mencintai drama?" kini kau melempar pertanyaan pada kekasihmu.

ZiTao mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Delapan belas bulan yang lalu, kau menghampiriku dan mengatakan padaku jika aku akan sangat tampan jika berakting, apa kau ingat?"

ZiTao terbelalak, aku tersentak, kau tersenyum.

"Kau selalu berpikir kau yang pertama tertarik padaku," kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke telinganya. Aku bisa merasakan kembali hasratmu. "Tapi akulah yang terjatuh pertama kali."

Gigitan pelan kau berikan sekali lagi di lehernya yang telah ternoda oleh gigitanmu sebelum ini.

Dia terkekeh geli, "Benarkah?"

Kau menarik dirimu dan menatap matanya, entah apa yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan hezel kembarnya kepadaku yang masih tergugu.

"Tentu saja benar."

Dia memelukmu, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihatmu. Pandanganmu masih mengarah padaku membuatnya ikut menoleh ke arahku yang tergeletak di meja belajarmu dengan buku-buku ZiTao dan tasnya.

"Kau melihat Draco?" tanya ZiTao.

Kau mengangguk lalu menunduk menatapnya, "Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau membawa kemana-mana capung itu bahkan memberinya nama?"

Aku bisa menangkap nada keheranan dan sedikit rasa tidak terima dalam ucapanmu, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan alasan ZiTao yang membawaku kemana pun bahkan membawaku ke dalam ruangan ini untuk menyaksikan mereka bercinta -_-

ZiTao berdiri dengan lilitan selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya berjalan ke arahku, meraih stoples kaca berisi diriku dan membawaku mendekat ke arahmu.

"Karena dia sepertimu, aku sudah pernah bilang kan?"

Kau mengangguk.

"Dragonfly mengingatkanku padamu," gumannya seraya menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Apanya?"

Hening.

Kau menunggu, aku menunggu, dan dia tengah menyusun.

Kau dan aku menunggu penjelasannya, dia menyusun penjelasan untuk kami.

Tarikan napas panjang mengawali penjelasannya, "_Dragon —_karakter yang melekat pada dirimu ge kemarahanmu pada orang yang terkadang membuatku mendapatkan laporan untuk menyuruhmu menekan api —emosi— dalam dirimu."

Kau menahan napas, aku menahan napas.

"_Fly —_ketenanganmu dalam menghadapiku seakan kau berteman dengan angin yang mampu membantumu terbang. Lagipula kau selalu mengatakan kau bisa terbang kan?"

Aku terpana, dia memikirkan itu?

Dia menghadap kearahmu lalu tersenyum, "Aku memilihnya di antara yang lain karena selain mirip denganmu, warna coklat terangnya seakan menunjukan naga yang dulu kau perankan, kau ingatkan jika sisik naga itu kuning tapi mendekati coklat?"

Kau terpana sama sepertiku.

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa memelihara naga sungguhan untuk menganalogikan secara sempurna jika ingin merasakan kau di dekatku kan? Karena itu aku memilih capung —_dragonfly_. Setidaknya menurutku dia mirip denganmu dan peranmu dalam drama sang naga yang membuatku semakin terperosok dalam pesonamu," bisiknya. "Ketika aku bersamanya aku merasa kau bersamaku karena kalian mirip, selain itu dia juga mirip denganku."

Kau terdiam, mendengar penjelasan dengan tingkat kepolosan yang menyamakan ketampananmu dengan ketidak sempurnaanku membuatmu sedikit hilang akal. Aku juga.

Sekarang dia juga mengatakan aku mirip dengannya.

"Apa yang mirip denganmu?"

Dia memandangmu lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

— _Dia tidak bisa, bukan tidak mau. Dia seakan tak bisa menghambur dengan kelompokmu. Sama sepertiku yang tidak bisa membaur dengan kelompokmu._

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kau tahu akar kekhawatirannya, aku juga mengerti.

Dia khawatir karena tidak bisa membaur dengan zat-zat lain dalam orbit gravitasimi

Senyum lembutmu membuatnya ikut tersenyum semakin lebar dan kau menariknya masuk dalam selimutmu.

"Hei kau tahu, jika kau tidak bisa masuk dalam kelompokku, aku yang akan masuk dalam kelompokmu."

.

.

.

WuFan, aku tahu kau paling bisa menenangkannya.

Yah setidaknya sekarang aku tidak sekesal saat pertama kali ia mengurungku dalam stoples kaca ini. Bolehkah aku merasa spesial karena penjelasannya?

Kau mengambil stoples berisi diriku dan meletakkannya di meja, di bawah cahaya redup lampu tidur, tapi kini aku tidak hanya menikmati biasnya, kini aku menikmati semua cahayanya dengan memandang sang cakrawala.

Mengabaikan kalian yang kembali memadu kasih.

.

.

Aku masih seekor capung tapi — _special dragonfly_, sepertinya sebutan cocok untukku karena ZiTao.

.

.

**End~**

.

.

.

c.n: entah sejak kapan che terobsesi melihat capung.. dragonfly mengingatkan che pada lambang abang kris, lambang naga, kemampuannya terbang. Naga = dragon; Terbang = fly, jadi dragon fly kan? Jadi abang kris = dragonfly = capung. LoL #ditabok

untuk semuanya syalala.. ketikan sm building yg baru di hp dan hp che dibawa sepupu, sambil ngamuk2 ngetik ff ini.. padahal niatnya ngetik hasil analisis ampuni che ya allah. Sm building juga masi separoh hahahha #disiram

maafkan typo-nya... #deepbow

makasih untuk semua review di ff che ya~ #tebarkecuptebarhug

salam,

che24


End file.
